Hangman's Curse: the medium
by Ian's Chick
Summary: what if ghost talked to you and would never leave you alone. well that was what Chastity's life contaned ghosts and New York.But she moves to a new town.happy because she thinks she can excape the ghosts.to bad she doesn't


Hangman's curse:

The Medium

I am not claiming this story, I'm adding one character too the story and modifying it!

Baker High School, wonderful teaching staff, trophies, medals, & a great football team!

But some of the students are teased, assaulted, harassed…

The teacher, other students, all turn there heads, or even encourage it…

Chastity Spinnalie new and has no idea what she's getting herself into, when she goes to Baker High, and Baker has no idea who or what she is… and being weird there comes with consequences.

Baker students and some of the teachers don't like her…. Except for one group that know exactly what she is…

But what is she?

Read to find out.

Chapter 1

New school.

"I don't want to go to a new school." Chastity said flatly.

Her and her mom moved back to chastity's mom's hometown after her father reviled his affair with his young, sexy, single, assistant at work. Chastity thought bitterly **Yeah thanks daddy dearest. Mom made me leave my friends, and school in New York to move to WASHINGTON!** "I don't care what you want, your going to Baker high and that's that." with that her mother turned her eyes to the road. I was beyound myself with anger,** I DONT want to start off High school in a different COUNTRY! **I thought to myself

If fact Chastity was really pretty, and people loved to talk to her, there was just one problem **I know this will make me sound like a mental patient but dead people, sprits, the living dead, whatever you want to call them talk to me… I'm serous they whisper to me, and never leave me alone. That was one of the reason's I didn't like New York the people that were killed in gang shootings, or abused to death, talk to me and never leave, which sorta made it hard to make friends, i mean if you saw some girl talking most of the time yelling you would think she's crazy too.**

As her mom rambled on about her childhood and how much she loved Baker I watched the scenery around me… trees, houses, a few businesses popped up every know and again. We started to slow down and pulled up too a school, it was a big brick building, the parking lot had parked cars of students that were now in class.

"Wow, it's changed from what I rember", my mom was saying.I wasn't really paying attention I opened the car door and stepped out. "Have a nice day Sweetie!" my mom said with a smile "Don't count on it!" I said angrily and slammed the car door.

I started up the big stone steps that led to the school

**What the HELL is up with this place and stone steps!** I thought as I opened the door & steeped inside.

The first this saw was a MEDAL DETECTOR! "Please take off all medal and steep thought the detector." "Yes that includes jewelry miss." An officer that looked frail but strong. I took off my earrings, the locket my dad gave me for my 13th birthday, and my belt. I went though the medal detector and came out clean. I quickly put on her jewelry and belt and walked toured the office.

" Hello, I'm the new student…I was wondering if I could grab my schedule." Chastity said politely too what she thought was the office assistant. The girl pretended she didn't hear her, " HELLO!" chastity said a little less politely. " YES!" the girl returned with her own snot of an attitude. " I need my schedule." Chastity said with ice in her eyes. " So." The girl said sweetly. " CAN you give it too me?" Chastity was getting frustrated, she just wanted to get to class and pretend to be listening. " I could" the girl said with an evil grin. "Please" this time Chastity smiled sweetly. " UH. If it will make you leave sure." "Thank you." Chastity said… the girl just smiled and said " Sure, no problem. Full name please." " Chastity Marie Blake." The girl got off her pedicel (chair) and went over to a cabinet and opened one of the sliding cabinets. "Here" she said tossing the slip of paper at Chastity "thanks wicked witch of the west" Chastity whispered as she walked away. Opening the little slip of paper she read off her first class " History" she wasn't going too lie she liked History, one of the few that she does love. Room 106 this is the tricky part thought chastity trying to find 106…

_Save them…._ a voice whisper to chastity._ Save them…. _it said a little louder._ SAVE THEM…! _The voice screamed, then a hand grab Chastity's shoulder. She raved around ready to slug the thing that grabbed her. She was met with blue eyes staring at her.

"Didn't your mother tell not to hit?" the boy asked with a smirk. " I don't know didn't your mother every tell you it was rude to sneak up on people?" I said returning the smirk. I looked him up and down was this guy for real?

He seemed obsessed with the color black way to big clunky black boots, baggy black jeans, a black trench coat, and an all black shirt under it…

" Hey, I'm not the one standing in the middle of the hallway talking to myself. What were you doing anyways?" he asked suspiciously. What was she supposed to tell him? **oh a ghost is telling me I have too save them even though I have no idea who "them" is, that's why I was talking to myself.** I don't think so! So what did I do, I told him a lie, well not a lie, I stretched the truth. "I'm new and I have no idea where my class is" I said with a pleading look " Will you help me?" the kid looked at me for a minute then nodded "Sure, what's your first class?" " history, room 106." I told him looking at my paper. He turned away and said " that's where I was heading, follow me." and with that he started walking toward a flight of stairs. "room 104,105, here it is 106." He smiled for the first time sense she had met him " I should go in first." He started to turn the door knob then turned around. " I'm Ian by the way…" with that he opened the door and walked in she heard a voice come though the door " Oh, Ian… so wonderful you could join us." "Sure." His voice sounded dead like he didn't even care about the sarcasm that is laterally dripping in her voice. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Yes." The teacher gave her a dark stare " Um…." I had no idea what to say no teacher ever gave me this type of reaction when I walked though the door. "Well." I could tell the teacher was getting impatient so I said what I thought I should say " Um. I'm Chastity Spinnalie I'm new and this is my first class." The teacher held out her hand and I gave her my paper.

"Class this is Chastity Spinnalie, she just moved her from New York City." The teacher said that with so much enthusiasm. **About as much enthusiasm as a kid get a molar pulled.** Someone in the front of the class said "Go back home City hoe!" I looked at him he was a football player he had this smirk that I hated the smirk that said "I'm better then you whatcha going to do about it." The teacher said " Anderson, leave her be." It was in a flat tone, at my old school he would have gotten an ear full from the teacher, then sent down to the office too get an ear full from the principal then gotten a Saturday.

"Chastity you will sit in the sit back, in the middle of Crystal Sparks and Ian Snyder." **oh joy** I thought **I get to talk to the jerk again** I walked tored the back all the while hearing from my class mates " watch out." "He eats girls like you for breakfast" " there witches" "watch out for that Crystal" "yeah she's an evil one"

I sat in my seat and looked at Ian, his whole demeanor was different, Instead of that smirk, and his human side seemed to vanish, he looked dark, his eyes were cold, and he didn't look back at me. Just stared ahead and pretended he didn't see me.

Ian didn't look at me, I could tell he wanted to but he wouldn't he just kept looking at the ground. So I turned to Crystal and said "Hey I'm Chastity." She stared at me as if I were crazy, I smiled and held out my hand she shook it cautiously the said "Hey I'm Crystal" she didn't want to talk to me because after she said that she let go of my hand and went back to sketching. So I observed the teacher I didn't care about the kids whatever. I wanted to know why they had Ian and Crystal so spooked. She looked at Crystal surveying her looks she was obsessed with the color black too. she's was wearing a black dress that came alittle past her knee's, her face was pale, her eye's dark, black eyeliner, black eyeshadow, and black lipsitck. After that I sat there staring at that front not really listening to the teacher.

That's how 1,2,3 went me staring at the front not paying any attention. Next was lunch, I was nervous one because I didn't know how lunch worked here, and where the hell was I suppose to sit? I walked in and saw too girls looking at me smiling. At the time I thought they were being nice, like it was there way of saying "hey come sit with us" little did I know it was out of amusement not friendliness. Little did I know Anderson had a FULL 2 litter of Grape soda balanced over my head. The voice came again only not the way it was this time it warned me **watch out!!!!!! **I turned around in time to see the soda being dumped down my head.

I couldn't believe it, **what did I ever do to them** I looked at Anderson he was laughing and said " Welcome to Baker". The entire lunchroom bust into hysterical laughter, not just students the teachers as well, all laughing at me.

Couldn't help it, everything came at me at once, the laughing, the soda.

As the grape soda dripped down my face I ran, out of the lunchroom, though the halls, and all the way to my locker, which for some reason wouldn't open. I started to bang my head on my locker, over, and over, when that didn't work I slide to the floor.

As I sat there silently crying to myself, I heard footsteps. **oh JOY, as if I haven't been humiliated enough… now they can see my cry like a baby**. As the footsteps got closer I tried to stop my tears. But then I heard a fimilar voice, no not Ian, or Anderson, it was Crystals voice "Chastity, what happened?" she kneeled in front of me. "Anderson dumped a full 2 liter of Grape soda down my head." I said flatly, looking toward the ground. Crystal looked around then back at me "Come on, let's go get you cleaned up." Crystal helped me up and started to walk, I started to head for the bathroom but she walked toward the doors… "Where are you going?" i asked looking at her. "Where am i going?, where are you going?" "Ehhh," i had know idea what she ment. "Did you want to take a shouwer in the sink?" i felt stupid, u grabed a piece of my long brown hair and said " Is it really that bad?" she smiled " Hun, it looks like you died your hair Grape Purple." we looked at each other and burst out laughing, Crystal looked at me and said "Come on. You can take a shower at my house." with that she pushed open the door, and i walked away from the bathroom door, and we walked out.

When we got to Crystal she opened the door and threw her bag on the floor. "Mom it's me." she said walking into the hall between the kitchen and stairs.

"Crys? What are you doing home?" her mom came out of the kitchen and saw her daughter and a new friend drenched in what looked like Grape soda. **that must have been a hystarical sight **Crystal's Mom looked almost identical too her daughter, she was ubsessed with the color black too. "Can she take a shower here?" Crystal asked with a smile. Crystal's mom smiled, puting a hand on my shoulder "Of course dear." with that she left us but before rounding the courner she turned and said "Want to have lunch here?" " I can go pick up McDounalds?" Crystal looked at me and i knoded **fuck you if u think i'm going back. **"Sure mom that would be great." Crystal and me walked up the stairs and stoped outside of her bathroom "You can barrow my clothes if you want." she seemed like she already knew what i was going to say, and the look in her eyes told me she was think i say no. and i wasn't "Sure that would be great thanks." she seemed socked then smiled "K. I'll be back." she walked across the hall and into what i asumed was her room. i walked into the bathroom that was HUGE i turned on the shower before i took my clothes off Crystal knocked on the door and gave me clothes.

I got into the shower and started from my hair, as i washed it out i looked at the water (that was know stained purple) and cryed**, why did he do this?What did i do to them**? those questions kept flying through my head... as i cryed and washed my hair. I got out a few minautes later, got dressed in what Crystal picked for me. and to tell you the truth i felt more like myself in her clothes then mine.

she had picked out a black wife beater that had a girl scule head on it, and a black balerina skirt. i liked it ALOT.

"do you have shoes to go with it?" i said as i looked down at my own tenis shoes.

"Oh, yeah." she went into the hall closet and brought out a pair of black boots.

"thanks." i said puting on the boots, that actually fit.

_that is how my first day went._

_ghost,_

_Ian,_

_Anderson_

_grape soda_

_& Crystal._


End file.
